


A Doomed Anniversary

by DaisySharp



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Projecthappystark, Suit Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySharp/pseuds/DaisySharp
Summary: Victor竟然如此帅气——还有他看向Tony时眼神如此柔软，Tony永远都不可能习惯这一点。Tony想要触碰他的每一寸。





	A Doomed Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Doomed Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137320) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



“你要去哪儿？”Tony问道。

客厅里，Victor倚在窗边，阳光洒落在他的眼睛里，闪出熠熠的光；而他在微笑——那种总会让Tony忍不住也弯起嘴角的笑。除了，他偏着头的姿势让他看起来像是在谋划着什么。在注意到Tony正在看他时，他的瞳孔微微放大了。

但是，最先引起Tony的怀疑的是，他整齐地穿着一套高级订制西装——深绿色，没有扣上扣子，因此Tony可以看见里面暗色的西装背心。还有黑色的领带，Tony很确定那实际上是他的领带。

这个想法让Tony想脱下这些衣服——但他不太能确定是快点一口气脱到底，还是从容地一层一层脱下。

该死，Victor是如此适合西装。

“不，”Victor笑着回答，“我就知道你会喜欢这个。”他听起来对自己非常满意，而就在在几个月之前，Tony还不会注意到他声音中细微的语调变化——他现在了解的多了。

“那我也应该多穿穿你的衣服才是，”Tony边说边走向Victor，自信得就像是在走秀似的（Jan教了他一点儿台步）。他没穿上衣，而且他身上那条绿色的丝绸长裤绝对是Victor的。Tony可不是随便挑到的这一条，他觉得Victor可能会喜欢。

他只是没想到Victor也准备了一份自己的惊喜。呃，

那套西装真的太好看了，好看到犯罪的那种好看。

Tony在Victor面前停下来，抬头看着他的眼睛，倾身上前，而Victor就此搂过他的后颈把他拉近到一个火热而狂乱的吻里。Tony的手钻进Victor的西装外套里，隔着西装背心的光滑面料握住他的腰——摸上去的感觉和穿在Victor身上一样好。

然后Victor，这个欺骗者，手掌游走在Tony裸着的背上，迅速而蜻蜓点水般地略过每一寸肌肤。他知道这种轻柔的抚摸会带给Tony什么，它会燃起Tony的欲望，而那，是更为实在的触摸所不能办到的。

Tony发出一声呻吟，把脸埋在Victor的颈弯里，然后一心一意要把Victor从那件外套里解脱出来，然后外套突然消失了。

他现在甚至都不会在意魔法，特别是当它能带给他想要的时候。

Victor笑着，赞同地说道，“我确实看起来很帅。”

“如此谦虚，”Tony吻着他的脖颈道。

Victor拉过他再度吻上去，然后拉开点儿距离，边走边吻着他，引领他走到他想要他去的地方。

这很火辣。Tony并不想反抗。

在他们到卧室门之前，Victor的领带已经到了Tony的脖子上，而Tony的裤子也已解开了。

Tony很确定，如果不是靠在Victor身上，他根本都站不稳，而且，他不是唯一站不稳的那个——Victor呼吸急促，嘴唇是被亲过的红肿状态。

Tony膝盖窝撞到床沿上，Victor顺势把他推倒到床上。

“Can I?”他问道。Tony不太确定他在问些什么，但他还是点点头——他完全地相信他。

他的裤子消失了，留下一阵隐约的刺痛感，但真真切切感受到魔法的想法让他兴奋起来。他抬头看向Victor，意识到自己现在是完全裸着的，而Victor的衣服几乎还是整齐地呆在身上。

这不应该让他这么性奋的。

接着，Victor在他面前跪了下来，然后——

在Victor含住他的阴茎的时候，Tony闭上了眼。他修长且灵活的手指很快让Tony完全硬了。

他向后靠在自己的手臂上，嘴边逸出一丝呻吟。

Victor再次发出轻轻的笑声，Tony可以感觉到爱人扑在他身上的气息，还有一种温暖而湿润的感觉——他睁开眼看到Victor正用舌头舔着他。

这看起来未免太过了，Tony不得不再次闭眼。过了一会儿，他感觉到Victor的手指划过他的胃部，“看着我，”他命令道。

Tony突然觉得有些口干地吞咽着口水，他 ** _看着_** 他。Victor的瞳孔放得很大，嘴唇闪着湿润的水光。Victor给了他一个可以称得上是危险的笑，盯着Tony，将他完全吞了进去。

Tony口中蹦出一串咒骂——因为Victor的舌头正灵活地舔弄着他。Tony的手深深陷入床单之中，肌肉在极度愉悦之下紧绷着。

Victor不知怎么，竟然能够在嘴里含着Tony的那玩意儿的时候仍然看起来十分满足，而现在他更加放开了。Tony咬住下唇，但这样只是加重了他的感觉。Victor一只手抚弄着他的根部，另一只手则从他的髋关节一直到肋骨边上，如羽毛般轻盈，一路留下触电般的快感。

Tony还没有嗨到感觉不到魔法的存在，但是从几个月前他就明白了性爱是魔法更好的用武之地不是吗，他可不会拒绝那个。

除了……“如果——如果你不停下来的话，”他艰难地拼出一个完整的句子，在Victor捏着他乳头的时候发出破碎的呻吟，“这可不会很久。”

Victor的手再度下移，这次没了魔法，只是普通的抚摸；但是他的手指如此滚烫，让他有些承受不住。然后他松开了Tony的阴茎。

“我们可不能让那个发生，对吧？”他说，Tony绝对 ** _没有_** 发出哀鸣。

Victor起身，他的西裤明显鼓起了一块；Tony够过去解开了他的皮带，Victor的手指穿过Tony的头发，然后滑向他的脸颊。他俯身慢慢吻住Tony，而Tony几乎要融化在这个温柔的吻里了，半解的皮带就这样忘在了他的手里。

“一心多用不是你的强项，”Victor宠溺地说道。

“不，跟你在一起时就不行，”Tony愉快地接受道。在他得去拯救世界时他的多任务工作能力可是无人能及。但在Victor床上：他只会甘愿专注于一项感受。

当然，这花了一些时间， ** _如此_** 相信Victor。

“对你 ** _能力_** 的夸奖，”恢复思考能力之后，Tony说道，终于继续开始解Victor的皮带。轻轻一解，接着是他的内裤，Victor的阴茎被解放了出来——Victor拍开了他的手——不应该称之为拍，因为他一如既往，总是很温柔；他总是如此小心不去伤害到Tony——然后将Tony推倒在床上，再次凌驾于他之上。

Tony对此没什么意见，任凭Victor推倒他亲吻。

他几乎都想要到发疼了，但在确定Victor马上就要操他了之后就不太在乎这个了。

Tony想要触碰他的 ** _每一寸_** ，但Victor还穿着他的衬衣和西装背心，好吧，Tony也不想让他完全脱下它们，或者说，至少现在不想。

Victor一遍又一遍地吻着他，Tony抓住他的手臂把他拉下来贴着自己——他想要 ** _感受_** 他，感受到Victor就在他身上。

“耐心，”Victor低语。

“我们早就知道这是废话，”Tony喘息出声。然后Victor拎起他脖子上的领带，Tony指望着他把它扔开，而不是——

Victor笑道，“你介意吗？”

Tony当然不了。他任手臂落到肩以上，让Victor把他的手腕绑在一起。他动了动发现手腕有一点松动的空间，但他很确定他不想挣脱。这很棒。

Victor的眼神暗了下来，他俯身含住Tony的唇瓣，“我爱你，”他说道，仅仅是这一句话就让Tony为之颤抖。

“我也爱你，”Tony说道，因为这很重要，而且Victor笑得那么温柔。Victor伸手到左边拿什么东西，Tony听见了打开盖子的声音，肯定是润滑剂之类的。

Victor贴得更近些，一点儿也不在意他正穿着衣服而Tony还汗淋淋地光着身子。在Tony腿间，慢慢、慢慢地将一根手指伸了进来。

Tony保持着放松状态，但他情不自禁地在Victor手下难耐地扭动着身体；他的快感一点一点堆积起来。Victor看起来还是不可思议的帅气——还有他看向Tony时那种柔软的眼神，Tony永远都不可能习惯这一点。Tony想要触碰他身体的每一处，但现在他做不成，这都快把他搞疯了，这种想法、这种欲念，他如何真正在Victor掌控之中，以及他有多爱这掌控。

一年多前，要是有人告诉他他会让一个反派把他绑在床上，他简直会笑掉大牙。（当然，Whitney不算）

但如果他们之中有人是反派，决不会是Victor，因为，Tony相信他多于相信自己。

一阵短促的疼痛后，Tony看着Victor歉意地吻着他的锁骨——他肯定刚刚咬过这儿。“你刚刚分心了，”Victor说道，声音里透着担心。

Tony摇摇头，“只与你，”他做出承诺。他扭着屁股证明自己的承诺，Victor则翻了个白眼。

Victor把前戏准备得很慢，好像Tony很 ** _宝贝_** 似的。他看了Tony好一会儿判断他是不是专注于自己，然后滑进第二根手指，Tony发出一声叫声，透露着不同于疼痛的愉悦。Victor另一只手覆在同的手上，似乎想说，‘你很安全’，于是Tony全心全意于此了。

在Tony好不容易能恢复喘息之时，Victor转动手指让Tony又呻吟着，在手被绑着的情况下最大程度弓起了身子。Victor摸索Tony身体的手如此轻柔，轻柔到好像此刻让Tony为之发疯的手指不是他的一样。

“你是个威胁，”Tony说道，Victor用另一个长吻封住他的口，舌头长驱直入，Tony最后几乎都感到晕眩。

Victor拿出手指，在Tony抗议之前缓缓推进， _还是 **几乎衣着完整，穿着他的西装背心**_ **，** Tony没有料到他会一直穿着，但他爱死这样了。全部没入之后Victor停下了动作，Tony不满地哼着，双腿攀上他，试图将他拉得更近些。

Victor轻笑，手掌抵在他胸前制止了他。他的冷静简直是种折磨——但，不，他一点也不冷静：Victor呼吸急促，额前有汗珠。他只是想要小小折磨一下Tony。

“吻我，”Tony要求道，Victor遵从地给了他一个腻乎乎的吻，身体微微颤抖着。在Victor一开始缓缓动起来，用他充满深情的眼睛望着他的时候，Tony几乎都以为自己要哭了。

Tony全身滚烫，Victor调整着角度，Tony断断续续说出的“Victor”化为一声呻吟。

Victor继续抚弄Tony的阴茎，只是一小下，但已经足够了：Tony射了出来，他的眼前一片空白。

他感受到不久之后Victor在他体内射了出来，这让一切都变得更好了，他完全放松了下来，想着自己绝不会再神游到别处了。

当他意识重返之时，他的手腕已经被解开了，Victor赤裸着身子躺在他身边，“周年快乐，”Victor说道。

Tony（不是真地）抱怨道，“我本来想说的。”

Victor吻了吻他的额头，“做下年第一个说的人吧，”他说道。

 ** _下一年_** ，Tony想着，听起来不错。

 


End file.
